1. Filed of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable compact for makeup, and more particularly, to a compact having an illuminator which allows a person to make up the face even in a dark situation such as at night.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional portable compact for makeup consists mainly of an upper case having a mirror fixed typically on the bottom side thereof and a lower case in which a variety of cosmetics are contained. These upper and lower cases are hinged so as to be freely opened and closed. Also such compact is provided with a stopper means for maintaining the upper and lower cases in a closed state.
Such conventional portable compact must be used, as an absolute condition, in a situation where the face and its surroundings, of a person who is going to make up the face, is sufficiently lighted so as to be clearly reflected in a mirror arranged in the upper case of the compact. Therefore, the above. mentioned conventional compact does not allow a person to make up even during the daytime if she is in a place where her face is not sufficiently lighted. In some cases, it is impossible to make up with such conventional compact unless the face is lighted by a illumination or the like.